A Christmas Present
by aemrith
Summary: Post 699. This is the first Christmas since they got married and Sakura has told herself not to expect too much. Sasuke has taken a mission and isn't gonna be back till a week after New Year. How does the new Uchiha couple spend this occasion?


Title: A Christmas Present

Author: aemrith

Characters: SasuSaku

Rating: K+?

Genre: Romance

Summary: Post 699. This is the first Christmas since they got married and Sakura has told herself not to expect too much. Sasuke has taken a mission and isn't gonna be back till a week after New Year. How does the new Uchiha couple spend this occasion? (*kneels* Summaries will be the death of me *raining boulders*)

Warning: Some parts may be a little bit out-of-character but I hope I kept it minimum. It's just that, I really believe that there's this ridiculous sweet side of Sasuke and Sakura that we barely get to see and I wanted to try showing that a little. Also, I wanted to portray them more like a couple in the modern world so there could be some bickering here and there so I hope that turns out okay too *cross-fingers* I hope you'll like this!

Note: Merry Christmas Everyone! Okay, maybe a bit too early for some – the time zones are weird like that haha – but I would like to extend my greetings to everyone around the world and hope you all are having a good and blessed day!

xXxxXx

December 23

Sakura practically has to drag herself. It's been a crazy day at the hospital, and not to mention, she's been feeling sick since morning. "It's that milk." She uttered to herself while on break. She has another operation scheduled before she could call it a day.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Sakura makes her way back to her office. She glances at her desk and sees that rectangular title plaque perched atop of it – "Uchiha Sakura – Head Medic." She smiled a little, unknowingly touching her right ring finger, as if making sure that white gold band's still there. She hangs her white coat at the back of her chair and prepares her stuff – it's time to call it a day.

On her way home, Sakura puffs out a little winter smoke. Snow isn't here yet but she sure loves the slightly cold atmosphere. It's a good way to cool down a busy day. She then received a message from Ino. It was about that Christmas Party they've been talking about and Ino was reminding her of the time and place, and all other details. She made a mental note atop of her head – the 25th, 6pm, Rokaku Inn. Everyone has agreed to attend… well, everyone except Sasuke but that's to be expected. She shrugged at the sudden thought, but it's no biggie – she told herself not to make a fuss out of things like these.

_But this is our first Christmas as husband and wife…_ A though occurred to her as she fishes out her house keys. _He doesn't seem like one who likes occasions like these anyway_...Briefly, she recalled Sasuke being extremely formal during their wedding day – though she's happy he told her that he was just nervous and she understands. He's been by himself or almost by himself for quite some time; has been in the dark, thinking about nothing but revenge and power; has been lied to, but the truth didn't exactly put him at ease right away… one thing after another, Sakura doesn't need more reasons to understand why Sasuke would find it hard to just sit and enjoy festivities.

As she opened the front door, now feeling even more tired, she uttered, "I'm home…" although no one really answers back. She takes off her sandals, places her things on the couch and takes off her winter coat. She was about to turn around to hang her coat when she froze on her steps, seeing a pair of bare feet a few meters from where she stands. Slowly, she raises her head and blinked, "Sa… Sasuke-kun…?"

Sasuke stood there, his arms crossed in front of him but he looks slightly amused. "Welcome home." He uttered with a tone Sakura wasn't sure she heard before.

"E…eh!?" She jumped back a little, blinked a few more times, then approached him. "It really is you…?" 

"What are you talking about?" He said, now a little annoyed. "I've been standing here since you came in."

"But… why are you…?" She was whispering these as she makes her way towards him until they were inches away. "You said you…" She reaches out her hand to touch his face, but even before she could feel his cheek Sasuke smirked and playfully tried to bite her palm which Sakura laughed at.

See, this is a side of Sasuke she was sure no one would know. After marrying him, Sakura thought nothing much would change. He would travel, she would wait. That has been one of the things she promised: that she would give him his freedom, to do what he feels he must and that she would never waver. But to her surprise, it's been more than just waiting. Sure Sasuke would leave, but he would always, _always_ come back. Some trips last longer than others, but most of the time, she would find him home at odd moments. Little by little, Sakura has learned that even though Sasuke isn't completely comfortable staying at Konoha, there's no doubt in his mind that it is home – "Because this is where you are" he once told her. And as so, things like being affectionate, playful, teasing and such apparently comes natural to this last surviving member of the Uchiha clan. Sakura takes extreme pride and happiness over having seen this side of him.

They were now in the couch, sitting next to each other, her hands enjoying the touch of his strong hands -his left prosthetic arm, though covered in bandages, feels exactly the same as his real right one. He's been carefully massaging every finger she didn't think are feeling sore. "You could've messaged me," She said, leaning her head on his shoulder and afterwards she moved away a little saying, "I'll prepare dinner." She was about to stand up when Sasuke stopped her.

"Already did." Sasuke said, and soon he was up. "Besides, I'd rather not tell you about me coming home over some fancy mobile thing." He makes his way to the kitchen and Sakura followed him

"Old school…" she teased, and Sasuke gave her a glare. It's been a usual joke that Sasuke, among all of their batch, is the most traditional one – especially after the invasion of technology that he said was too fast he felt like it's some weird genjutsu. Regardless, since he's a genius, Sasuke didn't find it hard to get used to such advancement, but he often says that getting used to them doesn't really mean he has to like them either. She watches as he prepares their meal. He takes out the milk from the fridge and lays it atop the counter, "Ah that milk's probably done for."

Sasuke stopped was he was doing and picked up the carton, reading something. "It's still good for another week." He said, laying it back on the counter. He reaches for a glass on a cupboard, pours some and takes a sip.

"But it tasted weird." She commented, wincing at the sight of him drinking it.

"It's fine Sakura." Sasuke spoke as if to the end the topic. He proceeds to what he was doing and eventually places a meal in front of her.

After the meal, Sakura takes on washing the dishes while Sasuke dries them. After taking a bath, they were ready for bed. Sakura stood near her dresser and after drying her hair she shyly spoke without looking at Sasuke who was already in bed reading a tiny book, "Um… well, it's been a long day…"

Sasuke gave off his usual smirk, "Come here, we'll just sleep." He watched Sakura give off a surprisingly relieved but bright smile and almost with a skip, she tucked herself under the blankets and settled beside him. He placed the book atop their bedside table and easily eases himself beside her. "Did you think…?"

"Shut up." She uttered, pouting and Sasuke can't help but laugh a little. Sakura then rests her head on his chest and he circles an arm behind her, pulling her closer. The scent of her shampoo suddenly gives off an odd comforting feeling, and Sasuke realizes that that's one of the things he's been longing for a while now. He takes in the scent of her, the softness of her being, seemingly fragile under his touch – but he loves how everything seems to be perfectly in place whenever he's with her, especially like this.

"Goodnight." He uttered, realizing that his wife probably had a really long day that she's dozed off without saying anything.

A half-asleep "Hnnn…" escaped Sakura's lips and Sasuke smiled. "Party… 25th…" She then uttered, and with a jolt, even Sasuke was surprised when Sakura suddenly sat up, her eyes wide. "OH NO."

"What's wrong?" A little alarmed, Sasuke was already up as well. He was scanning her face, his senses suddenly too awake, scanning the entire vicinity.

"The Christmas Party! I haven't picked up gifts for anyone yet!" 

Sighing, he quickly relaxes himself. He swore a little at the thought that he almost activated both his eyes for… for a _party._ "Sakura…" he sounded tired, although he was sure he wasn't feeling tired.

"I was too busy at the hospital, I didn't realize…"

Giving off a slightly annoyed look, "You said something about the 25th…" 

"The party is at the 25th." She spoke, suddenly looking for some cues on his face, seeing if the date ever means anything else to him.

Sasuke sighed once more, "It's still the 24th tomorrow. You have time." He then lays back in bed, suddenly wanting to sleep.

Sakura sat still, pondering a little at that Christmas list she suddenly remembered. Yes. She still has all day tomorrow, and that should be more than enough time for her.

"Sakura." Sasuke spoke – he even sounded a little like he's reprimanding.

"Sasuke-kun…?"

"Hn?" He said, looking at her.

"I was wondering… well…" Her eyes were looking around the room, "If it's okay with you…" She hesitated a little before continuing, "Do you want to go shopping with me tomorrow?" She knows that Sasuke isn't comfortable yet – not even walking around Konoha. There's been too much staring, too much talk still; the village has yet to hear of everything that happened during and the few days after the war. To some, he is still that missing nin, that traitor, that Akatsuki member… and Sakura understands that it's going to take a while for the village to be comfortable, and for Sasuke to feel the same as well. This was a long shot, and maybe, just maybe, she could try.

"Sure."

Sakura blinked, it wasn't really a response she was expecting, but the thought of him coming with her, walking around town and buying things, it just made her too happy to even care how the day would turn out. "Really!? Ah… I mean…"

Sasuke pulled her and she was beside him again. He rests her head on his chest and she could feel him he plants a kiss atop her head. "Just get to sleep already."

Smiling, she hugged him, "Thank you…"

"Aa…" He uttered, and pulls the blanket over her shoulder.

xXxXx

December 24

He wasn't really sure what to expect, but Sasuke doesn't really dislike how things are going so far.

They've been to two stores, and so far, Sakura wasn't lying when she said that she's pretty much figured out what she'll be buying for whom. He wasn't particularly bothered by her asking him which color would he think would suit this person and that person, or which tea cup would this person prefer etc. He's been too occupied with a lot of other things before that he didn't really realize that such trivial things could be fun too.

The village, and the people, to his surprise were acting normal as well. There were a few looks here and there, a couple of odd stares, but Sasuke was too occupied seeing his wife being really happy about this whole Christmas-shopping thing that he didn't really give a damn.

Holding onto two huge paper bags, Sasuke stood outside the third shop, while Sakura pays. He just got a message from Naruto telling him overexcitedly about how his baby's been kicking and responding to his voice. Hinata's well over 6 months pregnant, and the idiot's been bugging him about how Naruto gets to be a dad _first._ _It's not like it's a race, you moron._ He thought to himself, and puts his phone back inside his pocket. To be honest, the thought of having a child came across him many times, but Sasuke doesn't want to hurry, nor let it wait. To his relief, he and Sakura were on the same page when they talked about it one time – they both agreed that if it's going to happen, it's going to happen. They've talked about raising a family, but never really discussed how many children; do they want a girl or a boy? He loves how her thinking is almost as if she could read his mind, and sometimes, he really believes that she is capable of going inside his thoughts. He smiled to himself; he is such a big jerk for making such a woman suffer while all she ever did was do everything that'll make the world better for him.

Well, his life in general, has been nothing but better ever since he finally let her in. He was glad he stopped being a jerk, at least that's what he likes to think. To be honest, he feels like he should've begged for Sakura to take him. After everything he's done, she didn't do a single thing to make anything hard for him.

As Sakura leaves the third shop, Sasuke approached her and was about to take the new huge shopping bag she was holding when she stopped on her tracks.

Before she knew it, strong hands were on her shoulders, and Sakura felt like everything suddenly went foggy. "Oi." She heard Sasuke spoke, but he sounds a little far away. "What's wrong?"

Sakura frowned. The sudden dizziness was uncalled for, too damn uncalled for that she felt a little annoyed. "I'm fine." She claimed, but Sasuke didn't let go of her. "It's probably just the weather… it's a little chilly today."

Sasuke stared at her for a good minute then soon he effortlessly picked up all bags with one hand, while the other stayed on her shoulder. "You're done shopping right? Let's go home."

"But…" Sakura spoke, happy that suddenly she feels a bit better. It was really probably just the weather. "I still haven't gotten one for you yet." She said, straightening herself up, but Sasuke still has his arm around her. "Sasuke…"

"Nevermind that. We're going home." 

Sakura stopped on her tracks, forcing Sasuke to stop as well. "Hey, are you mad?" She said, making him look at her.

"No."

"Don't lie." She said and Sasuke lets go of her shoulder.

After what felt like forever of staring at each other, Sasuke sighed, "You're the head medic-nin of the village, and the best among all hidden villages…" he uttered, "… and I can't believe you're not taking care of yourself."

"Hey, I said it's the weather, didn't I?" Sakura countered, sounding annoyed. It's time like these she's reminded that really, their relationship has changed greatly since the war. Before, she would think twice before saying anything to him, she would worry constantly over every word he says to her – but now it's different. They can easily understand now, way better than before, how the other is feeling, and of course, it's easier now to just say whatever the other feels like saying. Moments like these remind her that _Oh yeah. We are married._

Sasuke frowned and as if contemplating a little, he sighed. He's not really in the mood to argue either. "If it's just my present, you can forget about it." 

Sakura, to her dismay, admitted to herself that she has zero clues on what she'll get for Sasuke. Besides, buying a gift for him while she's with him isn't really a smart thing, isn't it? Feeling a little tired all of a sudden, she resigned on the thought of getting him a present. She'll just have to put it off till New Year. "Fine."

"Good. Now can we go home?" He said, taking her hand, and Sakura was surprised a little. His hands were always warm, but has it always been this warm? It's almost as if he has a fever.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun…?" She uttered, now a little curious. "Are you sure I'm the one who's sick? You feel a little hot."

As if he's about had it, Sasuke started picking up the pace, walking faster. That's it. There really is something wrong with her. "Sakura." He sounded really pissed.

"Hn?" 

"It's been really warm the whole day." He said, his grip on her tightening. 

As if on cue, the chilly feeling came over Sakura like a midnight breeze, "But it's pretty cold-"

"No. You're the only one feeling it." Sasuke's words came in like they were nothing but facts, and suddenly, Sakura felt a little panic rush over her but she made sure Sasuke didn't notice

xXxXx

The moment they got home, Sasuke insisted on taking her temperature which she just obliged. It came out normal, but Sasuke almost _ordered_ her to rest which drove Sakura a little over the edge.

"You're over-reacting." She said, fishing some stuff out of the shopping bags.

Sasuke took a little offense on this, "I haven't seen you like this." 

"I'm fine. How many times do I have to keep repeating myself?" Sakura sounded exhausted. "I'm suddenly tired, can we just drop this already?"

He stared at her, his rich black eyes unwavering. Sakura wondered how such magnificent color gets replaced by purple and red ever so easily. After a couple of minutes staring, well, glaring at each other, Sakura looked away and cleared the coffee table.

Sasuke made his way to the kitchen without a word and Sakura grunted out of frustration. "That's it, Uchiha, what do you want from me!?" 

"I didn't say anything!" Sasuke almost shouted from the kitchen 

"You go off and not say nothing - I hate it when you do that!" Sakura was surprised she was forming tears, "then you finally agreed to go around town with me but you get mad and you suddenly wanted to go home – I'm sorry okay!?" she's crying now, and Sasuke was quick to make his way towards her. "I'm sorry I'm just a little too damn happy that you're home, I was sure you wouldn't be back and… and…"

"Sssshhhh…" Sasuke spoke, pulling her closer to him. This is what he hates the most. He would do anything, _anything_ just so he wouldn't see her cry. He promised himself he'll never let her cry ever again, and here they are. "No… I'm sorry…"

"I don't get it, I'm all messed up." She uttered in between sobs, matter-of-factly, clutching onto him. "I probably am sick."

"Yeah, you probably are." Sasuke said this and he felt a laugh escape from his crying mess of a wife. "And I'm still worried, so can you please just sit anywhere, and take a good rest?" This is as closest as pleading that he's ever done

Sakura took a deep breath and pulled away a little, "I need to wrap the gifts." 

"I'll wrap the damn presents." Sasuke spoke, his hand on his hips while Sakura tackles him into a hug.

And so, while Sakura rests on the couch, she teaches Sasuke what to do. He's always been really good at everything he does so it didn't take a while for him to get used to all the folding. So wrappers here, tape there, Sasuke managed to put the last label on the last present – it was Hinata's. He remembered almost everything he wrapped, but the last one stuck to him like glue: three maternity dresses, two baby blankets, a fox-onesie, and a pair of baby boots.

"About the…" Sasuke stopped what he was saying when he saw her sleeping soundlessly. He fetched their blanket from the bedroom and tucked her in. She smiled a little at the touch of his hand on her chin and Sasuke leaned over to land a soft peck on her lips.

Yeah they fight, they have petty arguments, but to Sasuke, it's nothing more but things telling him that he really is home.

xXxXx

As they were sleeping that night, Sakura suddenly found herself sitting up. She was sweating; she can feel her hair sticking to her forehead.

Her medical instincts finally kicking in (which failed almost miserably the whole day), she gasped as she touched her middle. Wracking her brain, she then remembered a lesson she had with her Tsunade-shishou

"_All cases are different. It depends on every individual. Nausea, chills, dizziness, fever, vertigo…_

_Some would feel like nothing's different, others would feel like their whole system's upside down._

_As a medic-nin in training, you must remember that just like in battle, every person has different symptoms, reactions, etc._

_I myself, haven't experienced it, so I can't really tell you much out of my own backyard, but I've encountered tons of ninjas telling me that they themselves couldn't really tell._

_Medic-nins, especially, are surprisingly insensitive to it, from what I've found. There are a bunch of theories as to why that is, but I reckon it's just because we're so used to treating others that it's a little hard when it's suddenly about us. _

_There are a number though, that claims that they could feel a weak chakra deep within them, and it's very easy to differentiate from their own. Most of the time, the child's chakra only gets sensed once the child is born, but under certain circumstances, chakra could be felt a couple of months before the due date, or at times when a powerful ninja child is conceived, it is possible to sense the baby's chakra as early as one month of conception…of course, in such cases, I say this is highly likely because of the child's amount of chakra. So perhaps the earlier you could feel the chakra, the more likely the child is gifted with immense amount of it…"_

More words play into Sakura's head, and she wipes the sweat from her forehead. She could feel her hands are ice cold, her feet are feeling chilly too. _Nausea… Chills…_ _dizziness…_

Sakura made her way to the bathroom, washed her face with warm water, and stared at herself in the mirror. _Could it be?_ She asked to no one in particular, then carefully, she remember the jutsu her shishou told her regarding diagnosing a female suspecting of pregnancy

It didn't take long before a calming but different wave of chakra flew over her entire body the moment her hands touched her lower abdomen. The sensation was beyond everything Sakura ever experience, and she can't help but hold onto that bliss a minute more. The chakra was warm, actually almost scorching to her touch but it is with a comforting feel. It's as if the chakra was made to counter the cold she's feeling. She closed her eyes, imagining that tiny life burning inside her – this is real. She really is carrying a child. With another tingling sensation from the comforting heat, Sakura giggled to herself; really, a child of the Uchiha of fire. "That milk's fine after all…"

xXxXx

That morning, Sasuke was surprised to see the spot beside him empty. Quick on his feet, he found Sakura by the couch, looking at the gifts he wrapped yesterday. "Oh, Good morning."

He looked at the time, it's still a little early for a day off to be awake, but she looks like she's been up for a while now. "Why didn't you wake me?" He said, sitting beside her and kissing her forehead.

Sakura smiled apologetically, "I was too caught up in my thoughts."

"And what were they?" He said, looking at her. There was just something different with her today, but he can't really put his thought in it. It's probably because it's early in the morning.

"Sasuke…" She uttered, lacing her hand on his, "About your present…"

"Hn?" He raised an eyebrow but Sakura just laughed.

"Listen first!" 

"Fine." He held onto her hands tighter. "What about it?"

She bit her lip, something Sasuke admittedly find really attractive. Ever since he saw her do it, he swore to himself he won't let any other man see her like that or he'll need another pardon. For some reason though, this lip bite is more intriguing than usual. The silence kept going, and for an early morning, Sasuke wasn't sure how to handle the situation.

"You're making me anxious." 

Sakura held a laughter and uttered, "Sorry." She cleared her throat, "Okay," then leaned closer, her lips almost touching his ears as she whispered, "I'm pregnant." After saying this, Sakura rested her forehead on his shoulder and after a few minutes of him not moving or even saying anything, worriedly she pulled away to look at his face.

But what she saw was more than she could've imagined.

Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke, has tears flowing from both of his eyes. He looked at her, his eyes still not blinking, and Sakura couldn't help but form her own tears. "Sa…Sasuke…?" she uttered, doing her usual gesture of reaching out for his face whenever he comes home. She touched his wet cheeks and Sasuke looked startled as her. He probably didn't know he was crying.

He touched his own face, but really he was touching her hand, and with a few more moments, Sasuke grabbed the hand that was on his face and moved it so that his lips could kiss that precious hand. After what felt like forever, he closed his eyes, more tears flowing, and as he opened them, he saw that she was crying too. "I'm sorry it's just that… I…"

Sakura laughed, "Here…" She said, guiding his hand towards her lower abdomen, her own hand glowing a different shade, as she focuses her chakra for that specific justu that her shishou taught her. She closed her eyes the moment Sasuke's warm hands touch that specific spot, and Sakura could somehow tell that the chakra within her, is dancing for joy upon the contact with Sasuke.

He wasn't really sure how, but Sasuke felt as if a tiny hand poke his palm the moment Sakura laid his hand on her lower belly. It was faint, but not weak, as if the chakra's telling him how nice it is to finally meet him. It is without a doubt. Sakura is pregnant. She is carrying their precious child. His child. His…. "I'm gonna be a father."

Sakura, wasn't sure whether she's crying or laughing or both; she wasn't really expecting Sasuke to say something like that, but it was such a sweet thing to hear. "Well, yeah."

Both still crying, Sasuke pulled her towards him, burying his face in that space between her neck and shoulder as he uttered, "…Thank you."

"Merry Christmas"

"Un…" He isn't really one to be fond of such occasions. But with a moment like this to remember by, he was sure that Christmas would be special for him from here on out. "Merry Christmas" 

xXxXx

Extra: December 25 – Christmas Party

"Don't stare at it like it's gonna move." Sakura annoyingly spoke, pushing Naruto away.

"But Hinata's belly moved like crazy!" The unbelievably loud Hokage spoke childishly 

Ino sighed, finishing her second helping of sake, "Naruto, your wife's six months pregnant and Sakura's barely two months in." 

"So that's different?" Naruto has his usual pout, then he looked at Sasuke. "And you, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Hn." Sasuke merely uttered, but he was taking no risk whatsoever, as he sits close to his wife. He's not gonna let anyone else feel that chakra (not to mention, lay a hand on Sakura). If he's gonna be called stubborn and grouchy about this, let the world be damned.

"By the way, the presents were wrapped really nicely." Hinata spoke, her kind-of swollen belly actually suits her for some reason. She looks more feminine and Sakura noted how for some reason she looks very strong and fragile at the same time.

"Oh I didn't wrap them, Sasuke did." Sakura spoke, a little too easily than Sasuke has hoped. The whole room fell silent for a moment then Naruto started laughing, followed by Kiba and Choji and the rest of them.

Sasuke shook his head. It's not like he didn't expect that kind of reaction. What with those ridiculous ribbons and bows Sakura asked him to do.

"You'll definitely have no problems if ever you have a daughter. With those ribbons and bows…" Ino teased her grin all too happy for Sasuke's liking but he's learned to bear with this woman since she's Sakura's best friend.

Sakura just laughed, and soon enough she was looking for his hand and he held onto hers right away. How many, girl or boy, it doesn't really matter. This child is their precious child. It is another one of the many best things Sakura has given him. But really… for Sasuke, his first greatest present has always been the moment this person came into his life.

xXxXx

A/N: Well, that came out pretty long *sighs* I'm sorry, I know it's kind of all over the place, so please forgive me, and I understand there's a bit of OOC but I wanted to try and portray a sweeter side to this couple, so I hope it still worked out well. I wanted to do something SasuSaku for Christmas so here you go, and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! Please, do leave a review, long or short, doesn't matter. HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!


End file.
